<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erratic by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525173">Erratic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Homewell Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Denying him affection just made him more erratic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Homewell Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Erratic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry," it's one of the few times Madelyn says the word she means it. It was cruel to deny Homelander affection because he screwed up. She sees that now. It only made him more erratic.</p><p>Homelander looks at her a mixture of hurt and suspicion, but when she softly pats her lap, gesturing for him to lay his head there, he does. It doesn't take long before nuzzles at her chest, begging for silent permission to undo the buttons.</p><p>She knows what he wants, what he needs from her to make this all better, to prove she cares.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>